I am Bella's Replacement hear me roar
by bemysevendwarves
Summary: I have entered the Twilight world, where I know everything about Edward, i lick notes and pass them im classes, and table sex is soooo not on.
1. Chapter 1

_I kinda stole the idea of having myself in the Twilight story from my friend Kate (Iskeirka), but she is having so much fun, and it seems quite enjoyable, so I am doing it, too. This story is dedicated to anyone who has no ambition to be popular, and would rather be a loner than one. YAY! It's also dedicated to my friend as an apology ;). _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

I sat on the aeroplane giggling as the plane rumbled and took off from sunny Adelaide. For some odd reason my family and I was moving to this place called Forks in the United States. I couldn't get over the fact that it was called Forks. Spoons are much better cutlery anyway. You can't eat rice with forks…although I do try. I was also bewildered as to why we were moving to America, as my dad's company was probably not there, and it just sounded like an expensive waste of time. But everyone knows that the best bands come from America (PARAMORE!) and I would just have to deal with it.

Sorry for rambling.

When we stepped off the plane, we hopped in a taxi and I suddenly realised that I was sixteen. I was quite scared, as I'm not turning sixteen until 2010, but I got over it, because it meant I could drive now…everyone run away!

We were greeted outside the house by a tanned family, who claimed that they lived a few kilometres away, but for some unknown reason wanted to welcome us to the neighbourhood. I stared at the guy. Man, was he buff. But obviously not as buff as me…only my friends know what I'm talking about.

I silently laughed at his long girly hair, but apart from that he was hot. He was like over six feet tall though, which is a bit of a problem when you're pushing five two.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," he greeted. He had a weird American accent, and I actually laughed aloud. He stared incredulously at me and I looked to the sides with shifty eyes.

"I'm Kate…" I said warily, wishing I could just go inside. The muscly buff-boy was starting to creep me out.

At that moment, however, the Black family had to go and I raced inside the house and up to my new bedroom. It was pretty crap, so I grumbled, flopped on the bed and started reading.

That night was awesome. The rain was pouring down at about a million miles an hour, which I find oddly comforting when I'm trying to sleep.

In the morning it was so bloody cold. I put on like five layers and an enormous and rather unflattering jacket. At least my jumper underneath was rainbow. Because I'm so short I looked like a squat little elf, and I tried not to dwell on that fact as I trudged to my new school in a downpour.

Most of the school was already there when I arrived, and I meandered into the front office and glanced around. No one else was around and I don't like talking to strange people. I snatched my timetable off of the desk (which was just _there_, I didn't find it suspicious), and hurried back out.

The bell went for Home Group, or whatever the hell those Americans call it, and I threw off my jacket and sat down. I found that my rainbow striped jumper worked well with my dark blue skinny jeans, and that everyone else was wearing boring dark colours. Eww, what was wrong with these small-town folk?

The bell went for English and I followed some randoms to the room. We were given a reading list, which kinda pissed me off because they wanted us to read Shakespeare, which is not fun unless you read A Midsummer Night's Dream, and your teacher points out all the sexual innuendo.

When the bell went, an overly helpful looking Asian guy (that looked eerily like Danny), leaned over. I leaned right away, because I was slightly paranoid that all the Americans were out to get me.

"Are you Kate?" he asked, grinning creepily.

"OMG, how do you know my name?" I screamed, jumping to my feet. "I have never met you in my life! What are you- my stalker?"

"Yes…I mean, no. I'm Eric," he muttered, looking slightly creeped out. "Your name is right on your diary, right in front of you…"

"Shit."

"What do you have next?" he asked as we walked towards the door.

"Government…what is that, incidentally? Does that mean we get to write protest letters and suggest ideas to improve the economy to Obama?"

"Sure…"

I ignored pretty much everyone else for the rest of the morning, because I am shy and strangers seriously weird me out. This girl my height with really curly hair kept following me and talking about random bullshit. I was considering running away, but then I would look like a total loner, and I needed her to tell me what wasn't disgusting in the cafeteria.

We all sat down, and Eric was on the same table. He chose to ignore the fact that I was seriously deluded when it came to Americans, and began talking to me about my old school and Australia.

That was when seven hotties walked in. well, the guys were hot, and the girls looked like the popular type who could get a boyfriend in the snap of a finger. There was a big buff guy who was seriously like seven foot tall, and was practically making out with a curvy blonde that looked like a model or a celebrity. There was a short girl with spiky black hair who was giggling. She looked cool. She was hanging onto the arm of a tall blonde guy who looked like he was going to pass out. The last person at the table was a guy with reddish brown hair. He looked lonely and seriously sexually oppressed.

They were so perfect and beautiful that I looked away, because that kind of thing bores me.

"Those are the Cullens," offered the girl called Jessica, sighing and looking wistful.

"That's great for them? Like I care…"

At that moment I turned and caught the lonely one staring at me. His eyes were somehow yellow and he was smiling at me. I stared right back, standing my ground. We spent about ten minutes randomly staring at each other, until I gave up and yelled-

"Dude, staring is rude," at him and walked away. Everyone stared at me. I don't get what their problem with randomly shouting is. No one should be allowed to stare for that long. What the fuck was his problem? I later learnt all their names. His name was Edward. I immediately resolved to call him Eddie.

The bell went and I hurried off to Biology. I hoped like hell that I wouldn't have to dissect anything…or anyone. Americans are disturbing. The only seat was next to Mr. Eddie, and as soon as I sat down, he leaned away and clutched his nose in disgust.

"Ok, what the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at him, attracting the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity. "OMG, leave me alone. Just because I come from Australia. No! New Zealanders are the weird ones! Not Aussies!"

"No swearing or shouting in class," grumbled this boring old man. "Edward, stop being an arsehole."

Ha! That would shut him up for a while. Throughout the lesson I would glance up and he would be glaring at me in revulsion. I would then lick a note surreptitiously and pass it to him so that he was forced to unknowingly to touch my spit. I laughed so hard at that when the bell went.

There was suddenly someone standing over my desk. It was an attractive looking blonde guy, but I don't go for blondes, so I smiled warily back, cursing the whole damned school. Thankfully Eddie was gone, so we could walk and talk in peace.

"I have Gym, too!" he cried happily, and we jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. I prayed that he was gay, or this would be seriously suspicious.

"Why was Edward Cullen glaring at you so much?" he asked, as we headed towards the change rooms.

"He's a weirdo," I said. "I think it's cos I'm Australian. So I kept licking paper and handing it to him. Damn that was fun."

I then hurried into the change rooms so that I couldn't hear his response. The sport for the lesson was volleyball, but I wasn't required to play, so I sat in the corner and watched the time with Mike and some other guy. They were pretty good, but Mike couldn't spike for shit.

When the final bell rang I scurried to the office to return my paperwork. Eww Eddie was there, practically begging the Admin woman to switch to another Biology class. Good riddance. He was hot, but he was a freak. He passed me on the way out and I smiled brightly at him. He blanched at my complete change of attitude and ran away as I screamed after him-

"I'll miss you!" That would keep him off my back for just a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who likes to read Twilight, but hates Bella. Thankyou to anyone who is reading this fan fiction. _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

It wasn't raining the next day, so my jacket didn't get completely soaked on the way to school. I didn't have a car. I wouldn't trust myself to be in one. I cannot multitask.

Mike sat next to me in English, and we became better and better friends. He seemed to be just as weird as me, and liked to giggle and talk about random things. I would have been certain he was gay if I hadn't caught him staring at me enraptured every few seconds. It was flattering but extremely disturbing.

In Gym, I somehow managed to hit Mike in the head with the volleyball. He went flying like three metres and I was laughing so hard that I almost pissed myself. I felt a bit sorry for him, but didn't say so. Let him suffer.

Eddiekins wasn't in Biology, which meant I was actually concentrating, and actually learnt some stuff. I was kinda disappointed that he wasn't there, though. Screaming at him was fun, and he was starting to grow on me. Mike stayed by my seat until the bell rang and invited me to a beach trip. Never mind the fact that the temperature never rose above twenty degrees Celsius. To the beach!

I walked through the car park on the way home and saw a shiny silver Volvo, with all of the Cullens but one climbing into it. Alice looked like a lot of fun, and I was tempted to go talk to her, but I had to walk home and for some odd reason, cook dinner. Like the only thing I can cook well is stir-fry, and that would take a little while.

When I got home I chopped up all the vegetables and took the chicken out of the fridge to reheat. It only took about ten minutes to cook, so I would so it all later.

I trudged upstairs and checked my email.

Time passed quickly throughout the week. Eric now avoided me, with good reason, and I had almost ditched Jessica. Mike and Angela were my friends, though and much more fun, anyway. Eddie wasn't back in school, which was starting to piss me off. I was starting to think, that besides everything, I was starting to get a crush on him. Whatever…I get a crush on like, everyone.

On Monday, as apparently my weekend was uneventful, it was snowing. I was squealing because I had never seen snow before in my life, apart from the artificial shit they have at the Thebarton.

"Hey Kate," called Mike, and I raced across and seized him in a hug. I think he started getting the wrong idea, though, so I pulled away and threw a handful of snow into his face. He laughed and that began a school-wide snow fight before Home Group.

At lunch, I was about to sit with Mike and Angela when I spotted that Eddie was back. YAY! I discovered that I had missed his loathing and randomness. They were all laughing with snow in their hair. Eddie looked really sexy, and I stopped those thoughts immediately. Although wet hair was a good look for him…No, Kate, no!

I sat down and stared at the table. Mike was talking about something random, so I chose to ignore him, and hurriedly glanced over at Eddie again. He glanced up and smiled at me. His smile made me feel all warm and tingly, and I screamed. This made everyone stare again. Eddie was looking amused and was still staring at me. I stood up and left. I would not become a victim to my heart again.

As Mike and I walked to Biology, we cried out, as it was raining and all the snow was melting and being washed away. I groaned and stalked into the classroom, sinking down next to _Edward_. I was still determined to call him Eddie in my mind, though.

"Hello," he greeted, and his voice was warm, as was his smile. I eyed him carefully. Maybe it was a trap.

"'Sup, dude?" I offered. It was something that sounded totally wrong coming out of my mouth, and I saw that he noticed this. His eyes looked entertained. Oh shit, I was staring at the bloody eyes again.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "And you must be Kate."

"Yes, that's my name." I was not going to help him out with this conversation.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the teacher started handing us microscopes and telling us to determine what stage of mitosis it was. I stared at him. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Up until a few weeks ago, I had been in Year Nine, and we hadn't done Biology yet.

I decided to let him do all the work, and he seemed content with this. It took him about two minutes and then we were done. Rather than giving us more work, the teacher grunted and mumbled that we could do whatever the hell we wanted.

"It's a shame about the snow," began Edward.

"It's a shame about your _face_!" I cried, laughing out loud. The smallest, most immature things amuse me. Eddie looked hurt, but still struggled on.

"Why did you move here from Australia?" he queried carefully.

"Dunno. I guess it works well for the plot."

"…Plot?"

"Don't ask."

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, in a rather annoyed voice himself. I contemplated this for a moment.

"Slightly. First you act like you hate my guts, and now you're being all talkative. Are you bipolar?"

"Hardly," he laughed drily, but I didn't get the joke. I stared expectantly at him for a moment, but it seemed that he said all that he was going to. I then effectively ignored him until the bell went again.

Mike raced to my side, blabbering that the task had been so difficult. I laughed and admitted that I had made Edward do all of it.

Gym was just as boring. We were playing volleyball again, and the teacher just sat down and did the crosswords in the newspaper. I was tempted to join him, as it looked a lot more enjoyable than the game we were playing. Mike was on my team now, and I found countless opportunities to steal the ball off of him.

I tugged my jacket over my shoulders as I started walking home through the car park that night. A car suddenly swerved next to me and I screamed and jumped. The silver Volvo sped away, and I saw Edward laughing as I drove. I flipped him the finger, screamed curses after him, and resumed the journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who got severely pissed off that Fan Fiction. Net wasn't letting anyone log on, and to anyone who thinks Edward's stalking is just plain creepy, and not romantic at all. _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

I'm sorry, I guess I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Kate, I am barely taller than five feet, and I have dark brown eyes and shoulder-length curly-ish chocolate brown hair. I am quite skinny, and people often tell me I look so cute…in a little kid-ish way. It really sucks to be thought that you are two or three years younger than you actually are. I guess that's all about me, apart from the fact that I am creepy, random, loud, and giggly, like to read and write, squeal when it rains and often say 'lick'.

When I awoke in the morning I rolled over, grumbling, and tried to delay getting up for as long as I could. Eventually, however, I stumbled out of bed and glanced out of the window. I squealed with delight as I noticed that it had snowed again, but was less enthusiastic about the fact that the ground was coated in slick white ice. Perhaps I should have invested in ice-skates…

As I walked to school I pondered my relationships with the other students at Cutlery High. I seemed to get on well enough with Angela, but I often saw her rolling her eyes when she thought I couldn't see, and I was sure she ignored most of the things I said to her. Mike was practically my best friend, but I often got the unnerving feeling that he liked me, which meant I couldn't be as open with him as I would have liked to be. Edward was weird. I often got the feeling that he loathed me, and that annoyed me shitless. At other times I could see him scrutinising me carefully, as if studying my interactions. My friendships were pretty screwed up.

I had reached the school car park and was digging in my bag pocket to pull out my phone to check the time, which caused a one dollar coin to fall out of my bag and roll under a bright red car. As I bent down to pick it up, gasping at the thought of losing money, I heard a screech, and slammed my hands over my ears.

A dark blue van was hurtling towards me (clearly a P driver), as it slipped on the icy roads. Edward was staring at me from the opposite end of the parking lot with a horrified expression that belonged to a person who had been told that their parents had been killed in an accident. Just as the van was about to slam into me, I moved as if to duck under the car and roll onto the pavement, when strong pale hands seized me and dragged me behind the car.

Obviously this plan had flaws, as the van wheeled about and slid towards my motionless body _again_, and I heard a loud curse beside me. Edward's arms shot out and shoved the speeding van significantly backwards, and he hurriedly dragged me onto the pavement and kicked the van away from the car we were crouching behind.

I lay there in numb shock, barely registering that a lot of people seemed to be screaming. What I was aware of, however, was that Edward Cullen's face was barely an inch from mine, and he creepily seemed to be sniffing me.

"What the fuck, stop sniffing me," I moaned, but my voice was so choked with shock that my words were almost incoherent. I just found myself staring in Edward's golden eyes, and finding myself unable to look away. The spell was broken when he gently touched my forehead, and I screamed at the fact that his fingers were ice cold, and that he was pushing on my bruise.

"Ouchy, that fucking hurts!" I yelped. I was pretty sure he heard me that time, because he stepped back and let some random people load me onto a stretcher. I was so excited to have my first time on a stretcher, but the blinding pain in my forehead made me lie still and concentrate on not crying. Heaven forbid that these strange hospital men see me cry. Stupid Edward for smashing my head into the concrete. So, he had somehow saved me from a speeding car and lifted a car, but he could at least have done it a little softer. I then realised that this was eerily like Twilight, and I would have put good money on the fact that Edward was a sparkling vampire. Eww.

On the ride to the hospital, I snuck a packet of lollies out of the small fridge in the back of the ambulance. I had no idea why they were there, but they tasted so damn good. Yum, I love gummy bears.

When we reached the hospital, they loaded me into the emergency room, and I saw Edward creepily following us. He was already showing his true colours as a stalker. If this really was Twilight, then I wanted no part of him near me when I might possibly be bleeding. I would have to keep him away from me…and my bedroom. Fucking weirdo disgustingly old vamp.

As I lay there contemplating if I was going to end up having a hell child with the creepy pretty boy and wondering how I had ended up in Twilight, Tyler was wheeled in. I assumed he had been the driver of the van. That, or there had been some freaky coincidence that had caused him to have a car accident at the exact same time as some other driver that had almost murdered me. No, wait, man-slaughter. Do they still call it man-slaughter if they kill someone who isn't a man? Interesting thought…

"Are you okay?" moaned Tyler, a guy I had never met in my life, but whose name I somehow knew.

"You almost killed me and I'm lying in an emergency room sucking gummy bears and wondering if I'm going to have a hell child with the thing that just saved me, what do you think?"

Tyler just stared, his face lopsided under the numerous disgusting bloody gashes on his face. I was tempted to tell him to run, considering his blood was showing, and there was a vamp in the ward, but he requested to move, anyway. Thank God. I was sick of looking at his ugly face.

Just then a blonde doctor walked in, with Edward on his heels, looking like a small obedient dog. I assumed that the doctor was Carlisle, as I was still going along with the Twilight thing, and I scrutinised him carefully. He looked like a youngish Leonardo DiCaprio, but as I said, I don't like blondes, although I had to admit he was quite attractive.

"We've had a look at your head, and I agree that nothing seems to be wrong. You have quite a few bruises, and possibly a mild concussion, but I think you can go home," said Carlisle with a contented smile.

"What about Edward?" I asked suspiciously. "You should get that boy checked out. He's eerily cold, sniffs me and stalks me…are you vampires?"

They stared at me, looking absolutely petrified.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I won't tell."

"What on earth are you talking about?" laughed Edward, but his smile was strained, and he looked like he wanted to throw up.

"I know everything about you, Edward?" I said, laughing evilly as I watched their expressions. Thank goodness I had read Twilight so much. "You are about 107 years old, your name used to be Edward Masen, and your parents died of the plague. You can read minds and Tanya in Denali had the total hots for you. You haven't had sex ever, so you are very sexually oppressed, and your family used to think you were gay."

Edward stared and started screaming in fear.

"What the fuck?" he screamed, and ran out of the room. Carlisle stared incredulously and also exited. I was safe in the thought that they wouldn't kill me, as I was pretty sure that I had replaced Bella, and Edward was in love with me. Yuck.

When we got home, I re-adjusted the bandage on my head and slumped onto the couch. I would kill to see the expression on Edward's family's faces as he explained how I somehow knew everything about them. Tomorrow would be very eventful, I was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to all the people who actually bothered to review my fan fiction, rather than just favouriting it or whatever. You know I really don't give a shit if you like my story. If you liked it that much you would REVIEW! That is a not so subtle hint, peoples. _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

That night I dreamt of Edward. He was staring at me with those shockingly-golden eyes and smiling appealingly. However, there was a strange red liquid on his hands and I backed away, screaming. Get the fucking vampire away from me!

School was the most boring piece of shit. Everyone followed me around like they had turned into Edward-esque stalkers, giggling at me and asking me again and again if I was all right. I may have screamed at more than one person that day to 'shut the fuck up'.

Edward consistently ignored me. I guessed this was because I knew absolutely everything about him, and this scared him out of his wits. No one seemed to care that he had supposedly saved me from the car of doom. I guessed this was because he was a pathetic loser and nobody liked him. It wouldn't have surprised me.

In Biology, I decided that I needed to creep him out even further.

"Hello Edward," I grinned, evilly. "How are you doing…drinking blood only from animals? I've heard the mountain lions are particularly delicious this time of year." He stared at me and looked like he was about to cry.

"If you truly know everything about me, you would know that I can snap your neck in any second," he murmured, looking feverish.

"But you won't, cos you love me," I giggled. "By the way, I know where you live, so don't try any funny business. And my bedroom window is locked for a reason."

"Leave me alone!" he hissed, and spun around so that his back was facing me.

Just before the bell went, Mike skipped over, and I leapt up to skip with him. He spun me around in a circle. I guessed this was because Jessica had just asked him to the spring dance, but he was under the deluded impression that I would want to go with him. I let him have his moment, however.

"Jess just asked me to the spring dance," he mumbled, once we had finished our obscure dance around Edward's desk. "I said no."

"Congratulations?" I muttered. "Do you want an award for telling a girl _no_?"

"Don't you want to go with me?" he asked brightly. I was feeling particularly evil, so I decided to play along.

"Hell yes!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms. He looked contented for a moment, but then his eyes were suspicious.

"Really?" he asked carefully, not relinquishing his hold on me. I noticed that quite a few people were watching now, and I smiled impishly.

"No, Mike," I whispered, and then I was shouting. "No, Mike, I have not heard of table sex, and I will not try it with you! Leave me alone, you creepy little boy!"

He started incredulously at me as several people looked extremely confused, probably as to what table sex was (lol only my friends will get that). I sank triumphantly back into my seat and grinned manically at Edward, who leaned away with a severely disturbed expression.

"I love you, too," I whispered, and then turned back to the front to actually listen to the teacher.

I noticed after a while that Edward was intently watching me, so I discreetly flipped him the finger. His eyes widened in surprise and I licked his arm. He actually screamed. What a sissy.

When the bell rang, I expected that he would run off like the lame-arse that he is, but he remained sitting there, staring at me. I decided to crush him emotionally again.

"What kind of stupid name is Edward," I asked. "Is it to match your stupid face?" He blinked rapidly and slumped again.

"In case you haven't noticed, the bell went like a minute ago," I sighed, piling my books and standing up.

"Kate," he whispered, and I turned back to him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I snapped, walking towards the door. "I did notice you staring at me. I _will_ get a restraining order, you old pedo."

"I'm sorry, I'm being very rude, I know," he murmured, his eyes meek as they cautiously met mine.

"Yes, breaking and entering is incredibly rude," I snarled. "I almost wish you hadn't used your creepy vampiric powers to save me. At least you can't follow me into Heaven…you soulless son of a bitch."

His eyes widened in fury, and he whirled out of the room. I spat in his direction and skipped off to Gym in a much better mood. That is, until I got there, when we were told that we were doing Basketball. I spent the remainder of the lesson sitting on the ground and refusing to do anything. Whenever the teacher would try to make me stand up and participate I would yell 'sexual abuse', and he eventually left me alone.

After school, I started walking home, when I heard quick footsteps, and suddenly Eric was standing there. I found this weird as I was sure that I'd been able to keep him away from me for good.

"Hi Eric," I muttered, continuing to walk through the car park. "What do you want now?"

"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" he asked. I sighed and slapped my forehead with my palm.

"No, Eric, I will not watch your gay porn with you!" I screamed, and walked quickly away from him. I was killing quite a few reputations today. I just had to hope that he didn't form an angry gang with knives that would follow me home. (JOLSON!)

I then saw Tyler walking over, and I started running. However, he seemed to not get that I was running from _him_ and he ran to catch up.

"OMG he's trying to kill me again!" I screamed, and I started sprinting home. Tyler eventually gave up, and I saw Edward driving away, yet again watching me. Next time he did that I would have to spit in his face or something. Guys in Spoons really did _not_ get the message. Stupid small-town folk.

The next morning, I felt totally contradictory, so I wore a black and red striped jumper with white skulls on it. Emo…

As I walked through the car park (for some odd reason there is no paths in the high school) I dropped my bag, and suddenly Edward was there, holding my bag.

"You have five seconds before I scream Mugger," I warned, snatching it back. This did not seem to deter Edward, who smiled in that sexy way of his. His eyes melted my cold exterior, but I was determined to still act like I hated him.

"Hello Kate," he greeted, smiling as dazzlingly as he possibly could. No doubt he was utilising all his powers. Stupid playa.

"Hi Edward," I giggled, feeling immediately stupid. Oh god, I was turning into one of those stupid fan girls.

"I was wondering if on the date of the spring dance, you would hang out with me and my sister Alice," he asked, pushing back his hair in a way that made me squeal out loud. Oops.

"Sure," I sighed, smiling like a gormless fool. "But I thought you hated my guts."

Edward smiled gently and leant down so that his face was level with mine.

"No, it's just your blood I hate," he smiled enigmatically, and started walking away. I waved happily, in the knowledge that he seemed to have adjusted to the fact that I knew absolutely everything about him. I sighed; I couldn't wait to meet Alice!


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who thought that Seth was a much better character than Edward, and to anyone who was thoroughly disturbed that Jacob imprinted on a newborn. Yuck! By the way, all the cutlery references are just mocking Forks. They all just mean Forks; I haven't gone crazy…yet. _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET. **

In English, I sat there in a daze, barely seeing the pages of the book we were meant to be reading. When the bell rang, Mike met me cautiously at the door.

"I'm sorry about the whole table sex thing," I muttered, trying to appear apologetic even though I was still laughing about that incident. "Are we still on for the beach trip on the weekend?" Mike smiled cautiously and started walking me to lunch, jabbering on and on about some bullshit. We had used to be best friends, but ever since he had asked me out, we had started to drift far apart. It was just common courtesy that I was going to the beach with him and his friends. That, and that fact that I hadn't been for a swim since arriving in Knives.

As we entered the cafeteria, I grabbed a dish of pasta and made my way over to my usual table. My eyes strayed to the corner where the Cullens always sat, and blanched. Edward was not sitting there. It also struck me that no one ever went outside at break times, which was just a tad weird. I sank down next to Mike, discreetly stealing a chip off of his plate, and gasped as I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. I tried to calm down. I needed to play it cool.

He smiled carefully at me, and beckoned me over. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and he mouthed my name, signalling for me to join him. I rose to my feet, and Mike caught my arm.

"Where are you going?" he yelped desperately, his eyes almost filling with tears. I backed away, my eyes wide.

"Just let me go, geez," I cried, and I turned, almost running to the table where Eddie was sitting. I flopped down across from him and started eating my pasta.

"Not hungry, today?" I teased, smiling cautiously from under my hair as it fell over my face.

"You're lucky that I'm not," he grinned. Suddenly his eyes were serious. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. You're quite unlike anyone I've ever met…"

"Funny, I get that a lot," I laughed. "Usually accompanied by 'you are so weird'. Was that what you were thinking?" He smiled and leant a little closer. I shoved my fork into my mouth and lowered my gaze. The closeness was a little uncomfortable, yet still nice.

"Is there any particular reason why you have chosen to eat with me today?" I asked. "Or shall I guess that you are about to say that you can't stay away from me. Frankly, I'm flattered, but the stalker tendencies have to go."

"It's like _you are_ the mind reader here," he whispered. "I don't even know how you know all of this, but I have to admit it makes some things a little easier. So what do you think?"

I glanced away, and saw that Mike was staring desperately at me.

"I know how this is going to turn out, but telling you would just ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" I said.

"Aren't you just the slightest bit creeped out that I'm a vampire?" he asked, his eyes sorrowful.

"Yes, actually I find it disgusting," I laughed, watching his face fall. "I guess I have to get used to it, though, don't I?"

"You should stay away from me," he murmured, face solemn.

"Yes, yes I should," I agreed. "But again, I don't really have a choice in the matter. Damn that Stephenie Meyer. What the fuck is her problem, anyway. Such a Mormon book…"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Just then the bell rang, and I slid out of my seat, sighing grudgingly.

"Dammit, we have blood typing today. Should I expect that you are not coming to class?" I asked, wondering if I was gonna be a loser like Bella and faint at the sight of blood.

"Right again," he commented, striding away. "I'll see you later, Kate."

When I strode into Biology, the teacher, true to form, claimed that we were doing blood typing.

"Sorry, teacher, but I don't want to get Mike's herpes," I called, feeling mean yet again. The teacher glared at me and handed me the card and needle. Everyone pricking their fingers didn't actually bother me, but if I pretended that I was sick, I would get out of two classes, so I collapsed on the floor and started moaning.

I felt strong hands lifting me up as Mike started walking me to the sick room. I ignored everything he said to me, still feigning the illness. I really didn't think what Mike thought anymore. Soon enough, the Cullens would be my only friends, I was sure. No point beginning friendships that would soon be dumped.

As soon as I heard that all-too familiar voice, and approaching footsteps, I knew that Edward had come to rescue me. However, I did not let him pick me up in his arms, as I found that just a little perverted, and I walked along side of him, still pretending to be sick. Mike tried to push Edward out of the way, so I stopped and turned to face him.

"What do you want from me, Mike?" I snarled. "Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?" Mike stared at me with big sad eyes filled with tears, and he walked away, the spring no longer in his step.

"You're a bitch," hissed Edward, but his eyes were warm and amused. It was clear that he loathed Mike, for more reasons than he thought was apparent.

"I'm not really sick," I whispered, smiling meekly. "Please get me out of class." Edward smiled smoothly.

"Only if I can drive you home," he reasoned.

"W-hey!" I cried, and followed him into the room, collapsing against him the moment that the nurse could see me. I slid to the floor and partially closed my eyes. I blocked out all sound and just lay there with my eyes closed until Edward picked me up and started carrying me outside.

"Just a tad too convincing," he murmured in my ear. "She was all for calling your parents and taking you to the hospital. Now let me take you home."

"Fine," I grumbled, "But there is no fucking way that you are coming in the house."

We hopped into the car and he turned on the engine. The Flo Rida song "You Spin My Head Right Round" came onto the radio and I started singing along.

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down," I giggled. "Raunchy lyrics, right?"

Edward raised one eyebrow and started singing along as well. That cracked me up, and I spent the remainder of the journey slumped against the seatbelt, listening to Edward quietly sing. His voice was pretty beautiful, considering he was a guy.

When we arrived at my house, I was pretty content. The trip had been silent for the most part, but it had been a comfortable silence. We didn't feel the need to be constantly talking to each other. I was suddenly horrified that I was thinking of Edward and me in the plural, and I snatched up my bag and closed the door.

"Have fun at the beach, Katie," he murmured. I had never liked Katie as a nickname for myself, but when he said it, it was different.

"Have fun munching on poor defenceless animals," I retorted, sickened. "You be careful, mister, or I'm calling PETA on you."

He laughed and started driving away.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," he called.

"If you watch me sleep tonight I'm telling my dad," I screamed, but as I turned, I was smiling. It was creepy how much I smiled when I was around him. I never smile- I always laugh instead.

I wondered why I was suddenly falling for Edward. I then realised that it was Stephenie Meyer and some other author messing with my brains, and I raced into the house. Oh crap…Maths homework.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is dedicated to all the nice people who are reading this fan fiction, because I don't reckon it's that great. It's also dedicated to anyone who is a fan of Paramore, because they are the best band ever!_

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

I was sitting in my bedroom, listening to music and reading _Brisingr_, when I glanced at the clock and realised that I only had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I hate Fridays. At least it wasn't as cold as usual, so I pulled on my favourite rainbow jumper, a denim skirt and extra thick tights. I dashed out the door fifteen minutes later and glanced up to the sky, sighing in contentment. Despite all my fears and missing all of my friends from Adelaide, I was actually quite happy in Forks. It wasn't quite as boring as I had thought it would have been.

When I arrived at school, Mike was looking sullen. I was surprised that he hadn't ditched me by now, as I had been a total bitch to him, but he seemed oddly loyal. It was a bit creepy, but at least I wouldn't be lonely.

"So why were you sitting with Cullen at lunch yesterday?" he whined pathetically. I looked down my nose at him and sighed. I seriously needed some different friends. Less needy ones.

"We were talking," I offered finally. "He seems like a nice enough guy. I'm sorry if I made you think that I abandoned you." Mike smiled, looking content, and we walked to home group together, him bubbling because the beach trip was tomorrow.

German was interesting. I had refused to do Spanish, considering as I had studied German up until then, and I sat there glaring at the teacher. At least the teacher had a normal name here, rather than Waltraud back home. German was far less fun because there was no Becky with me, to throw notes while the teacher's beck was turned, and to continually piss her off, by us asking if we could go to Hahndorf. At least I could say: Ich leche dich. (That means I lick you, for all of those people who don't do German.) As the teacher walked past, I turned to him and said loudly-

"Ich esse gern Kinder." He stared at me and ran away. Who wouldn't, if someone told them that they like to eat children?

At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and noted that Edward was gone. I vaguely remembered him telling me that he was going hunting. I slumped down at the table with my group and picked at my pasta. That was all they seemed to serve here.

"What's the temperature going to be tomorrow?" I inquired, abandoning my food and sipping at my bottle of water.

"Fifteen degrees Celsius," called someone from further down the table and I shuddered violently. There was no way that I was going swimming tomorrow.

"So what are we going to do down at La Push?" I asked carefully. "I'm guessing we won't be sun-bathing." Mike started giggling uncontrollably at my not-even-funny joke, and I stared at him with sceptical eyes. I waited for some kind of normal response, and as that didn't seem forthcoming, I instead turned to Jessica. She shrugged and continued talking to Eric. I glared at her and slapped her arm.

"What the fuck, don't touch me," she screamed, backing away.

"Excuse me?" I snarled. "I believe that it is polite to answer someone when they ask you a question."

"Shut up, you stupid little bitch," hissed Jessica. I stared at her, picked up my plate and ditched it at her face. It splattered all over her face and hair, and she started screaming hysterically. I spat in her face, stood up, and started walking home. I'd had enough of school.

My parents get home after me, so I knew that I would be reasonably safe for some time. I jumped on my computer and went on msn. Mike suddenly popped up, and the chat went something like this.

**99: **Hi Kate

**Lil_Kate: **Hi Mike. What time are we meeting tomorrow, again?

**99: **9. Maybe you could come a little earlier before everyone else gets there, say 8-ish? ;)

**Lil_Kate:** errr why? Are you suggesting something sexual, Mike?

99 has gone offline.

I giggled quietly and went downstairs for dinner.

The next morning, I stumbled out of bed, cursing early mornings and the fact that Jessica would be there. There was no way in hell that I was going to apologise to that bitch, so I was guessing that it would be a very awkward day.

My dad drove me to Mike's parents' store, and I hopped out, drawing my jacket tighter around my arms. The wind was going to be brutal down at La Push. Everyone was already there, and there was a group of about fifteen people. As if Mike had that many friends…

As I neared the group, Eric, Jessica and some random bitch called Lauren glared at me. Tyler edged away with a stricken expression, Mike jumped up and down, almost peeing with happiness, and the randoms I didn't know ignored me. Yay! Angela stood to the side, subtly staring at some random guy.

Mike's parents owned an eight seater car, and I jumped in the front with him. Some of the randoms got in the back, and the people I knew and hated got into Tyler's van. I was surprised that it still ran, considering the damage Edward had inflicted on it. It must have cost him a fortune to get it fixed.

As Mike started up the car, I hit the button on the radio, and Right Round by Flo Rida was on. It was kinda creepy, as the last time I had heard this, I had sung along to it with Edward, and Mike was getting too involved in singing the lyrics. It was downright disturbing, and so I pushed in a random CD and turned it up so loud so that I could pretend not to hear all the random things Mike was saying.

When we reached La Push beach, I jumped out of the car and admired the view. The water was grey, swelling and choppy, but there was a certain dark beauty to it. The sand was soft and yellow, and a campfire of driftwood was set up halfway down the beach.

I flopped down on one of the log seats, and Angela sat next to me. The rest of them spread out, and waited as Mike piled up the driftwood and pulled a lighter from his pocket. I was very tempted to ask him if he would set his hair on fire, but suddenly the wood was ablaze, and I jumped, startled. Jessica laughed at my discomfort and I stared at her, miming pushing her head into the flames. She screamed a little and turned desperately to Tyler, engaging him in conversation.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, but the whole scene bored me, and I suggested that we do something that was actually fun. Everyone glared at me, but eventually a small group of us decided that we wanted to go hiking to the rock pools.

They were no more impressive than the ones that I had seen at Marino Rocks before, so I sat down by one particular pool and watched a crab scuttle through the rocks and tendrils of seaweed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders, threw me forwards and suddenly dragged me back, causing me to scream.

"Saved your life," snickered Mike, bending down to crouch beside me. "What are you looking at?"

"The rock pool, evidently," I snapped, turning away. "It's a damn sure better sight than your face."

"Why are you such a bitch," he hissed, looking tortured. "Why don't you love me?"

"What the fuck?" I yelled, and I started running after the others, back to the campsite for some food.

When we arrived back at the beach, I noted that Jacob Black was there, along with a group of his Native American friends from La Push. I barely remembered our last encounter, but it had been awkward. Maybe I should try to make friends with this guy, rather than creeping him out, which I had achieved with every other person at forks, apart from Angela.

I flopped down on the log again and bit into a sandwich and drank from my lemonade can. The buff boy called Jacob wandered over and sat down next to me.

"Hi Kate," he grinned. "How are you finding La Push so far?"

"Well, Mike knew the way here, and I came in his car," I giggled, knowing he wouldn't get it. "And if I ever came here on my own, I guess I would bring a map so that I could find it on my own." Understanding darkened his eyes, and he laughed a little, although his eyes were incredulous.

"You're just a little bit weird, aren't you," he commented carefully. "Perhaps I should have asked if you _like_ La Push."

"Well, the name is really lame," I snickered. "Does it come with this part of America that the towns have to have ridiculous names? La Push…Forks."

He eyed me again, looking regretful that he had walked over, but I was not going to let him escape.

"So, what do you get up to in your free time?" I urged, not wanting to be a loner anymore.

"I build and repair cars," he began, and then he relaxed as he launched into what was practically his life history. This bored me shitless, so I let him continue for a few minutes, nodding mutely, until I rose to my feet.

"Let's go walking," I ordered, and he obediently followed. Poor little kid; I must have been the first person in while who actually cared what he thought.

"So, I'm guessing that the Cullens aren't allowed here," I ventured. They were my favourite topic of conversation, because I knew absolutely everything about them.

"How did you know that?" asked Jacob, looking curious, as we sat down on a flat rock.

"I know everything about them, and you," I whispered, giggling slightly. "I know what they _are_, and what you will turn into." Jacob raised one eyebrow, and I laughed lightly.

"Just joking," I offered, not wanting him to hate me, for some odd reason. He forced a laugh, and I unwillingly let him continue his rant about himself.

After some time, I was relieved to see that another group was walking over. I jumped up and scurried over to them.

"Are we leaving?" I begged. "Please let's leave." There were more glares, but I ignored them and ran back to Mike's car.

He flicked it open and I jumped in, wrapping my jumper even tighter around me, as the wind battered at the outside of the car. Everyone else hopped in, and Mike started the engine. I saw Jacob waving enthusiastically as we drove away, and I ignored him. He was a boring nuisance, but it was apparent that at some point I would have to become friends with him. It was better not to kill that relationship before I had to rekindle it. Dear god, Twilight really sucked when you had to replace Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again, thankyou to everyone reading my fan fiction. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviews, and to people who got really sick of Bella moping around after Edward left. They were only going out for a few weeks, for heaven's sakes._

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

When I arrived home, it was after nine, and I was exhausted. My body clock likes me to be in bed by nine, or I feel like shit. I hurried upstairs and changed into my pyjamas. I knew that this was the part of Twilight where Bella looked up vampires and had a miniature freak out, but I already knew that the Cullens were vamps, and so there would be no point to it. All in all, the next chapter looked to be pretty much pointless.

I snuggled under my covers, closed my eyes and waited until sleep consumed me.

Edward was standing in front of me, smiling crookedly and wearing a suit and top hat. He grabbed me by the hand and we were suddenly flying over the ocean, drifting over the cool current.

"I didn't know you could fly," I muttered as we landed.

"Don't you know that this is all in your head?" laughed Edward. "As if I could fly. Besides, I'm out hunting right now. You know that."

I started running at that moment, and smashed into Jacob who was standing there, delicately chewing on an ear of corn. He looked up, saw Edward, and morphed into a wolf. Edward glared at wolf-Jacob, and quietly suggested a fight to the death…in a dance off. The music started playing and Edward started break-dancing. It was at that point that I woke up, disoriented.

"That was weird," I murmured to myself, turning around to look at the clock. It was almost six, so I stumbled out of my bedroom and into the shower. I was tired, but there was no way in hell that I would get back to sleep. That dream was just a little too disturbing for a Sunday morning.

I dressed in warmish clothes, and wondered how I was going to spend the day. I evidently did not need to look up vampires on the internet, and I glanced out the window for inspiration. The sky was perfectly cloudy and grey and I saw the forest in the distance, looking beautiful and eerie. I packed a bag, told my parents I was going out, and caught a bus a few kilometres down the road to a certain section of the forest.

The rain drizzled constantly as I hiked through the undergrowth, breathing in the fresh air and sighing with contentment. I paused to rest by a section of creek, flopping down on a flat rock.

I wondered what my friends back in Adelaide were doing at that very moment. I imagined them going on as usual, and laughed lightly. If it had been a school day, Kate and Morgana would have been drawing. Mrunal would have been making up sick things to say in French to the teacher, such as _they are in the bathtub_. Sophie, Ellen and Lauren would have been doing something, probably Ellen was singing while Lauren drew and pretended not to know her. Becky, Shona and Cait would have been sitting in class, screaming while Cait fell off her chair and Shona threw her shoe at Dillon, screaming shoe rape. Becky would have laughed at Jolson for me, and would have hoped that the angry Asian gang didn't come to get her.

I mused about Edward for a moment. If I had replaced Bella, did I have the power to make my own choices regarding that relationship, or would it happen on its own. Ms Meyer must have been doing some sick-arse black magic. What a stupid woman. Just because she was so obsessed with her own books that she even had a cameo in the Twilight movie. That woman was pathetic.

I headed back home, with melancholy thoughts about the friends I had left behind, and the rest of the day was boring. I finished all of my homework by dinner time, and spent the evening reading Twilight, and seeing what was in store for me next. I was scared at the fact that I was going to be almost raped, and resolved to take a weapon with me on that night.

When I awoke in the morning, it was at least thirty degrees, which was freaky for a place like Forks. I loved the fact that there are no school uniforms in most of America, and I pulled on shorts and a colourful t-shirt. Everyone in my family commented on the hot weather, and I became agitated. It was like the biggest new ever: the temperature was actually quite warm.

I arrived at school relatively early, and flopped in the sunshine, appreciating the warmth. I knew that Edward would not be here today, due to his amazing sparkling skin, and so I sought out Angela to be friends with for the day.

She invited me on the trip to Port Angeles with Jessica to shop for dresses for the dance. Jessica was slightly friendlier, as Mike had finally relented and said he would go with her, and she had learnt that it was because I had told him to. I agreed and texted my parents, telling them I would not be home for dinner.

At the end of the day, however, Jess cancelled the trip, claiming that she was going out with Mike. It made me want to throw up, but attempting to be friendly, I forced a smile. I sent my parents another text, and we re-scheduled the trip until Tuesday night.

That night was boring, as I had finished all of my homework, and so I read a book and went to bed early. Evenings in Forks sucked.

The next day was equally hot, and suppressing hopes that Edward would be there, I dressed in light clothes again. I was cautious about wanting to go to Port Angeles with them to shop for dresses. No doubt it would be boring. I tucked a small knife and a loud whistle into my bag, and after school, we jumped into Jessica's car and started driving out of the town limits. I was mildly excited, simply because it was better than sitting at home again, and because I knew that I would see Edward tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to anyone who thinks Bella is a boring, clumsy fool with absolutely no personality. As is Kristen Stewart, incidentally. Please review if you like this fan fiction. The more you review, the quicker I am likely to write and post. _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

Jessica drove dangerously fast, and we reached Port Angeles just after four. She spent most of the trip blabbering about her date with Mike, which sickened me to my stomach. That boy was seriously creepy. She expressed her desire to kiss him, and I almost threw up all over the windscreen. She stared at me suspiciously and I smiled weakly.

Port Angeles was a small town with overpriced shops. It reminded me of Glenelg; streets of shops and some cafes, with a jetty and a beach at the end of the main street. The girls found basically the only clothes shop that wasn't for toddlers or old people, and scurried to the dress racks. There were only about twenty different dresses, and I wondered how many people would turn up in the same outfit.

I admitted that I had never been to a dance before, and Jessica laughed, before managing a sympathetic smile.

"Why not?" she asked condescendingly, holding up a blue dress that matched her eyes.

"We only had like a disco in Year Seven, and that was _not_ a dance. Besides, there were no social events like that in Year Eight or Nine. We had camps and stuff, though."

"What about last year, Year Ten?" she asked, frowning at my deliberate missing of that year. I looked sideways, not even knowing myself how I had skipped some years of my life.

I glanced around and distracted her by oohing and ahhing at Angela's pale pink dress. When they were content with their dress choices, they moved over to the shoes and started trying on high heels. I laughed at the fact that even in three inch heels; Jess was still shorter than Angela flat-footed. I realised I would probably be the same, but didn't really care.

We finished the shopping early, and decided that later on we would eat at an Italian restaurant overlooking the water. As there was still an hour or so until we would need to meet, I agreed to meet up with them later, and walked off to find a bookstore.

I walked past one, but a greying woman was leering at me from behind the counter, and I walked on. Surely there had to be another bookstore. I knew that if I went looking for one, I was going to encounter the rapists, but if I chose not to, then I wouldn't see Edward. No doubt Stephenie Meyer would send them after me one way or another anyway.

I wandered aimlessly down dark alleyways for a few minutes, pulling the knife and whistle out of my bag and discreetly placing them in my jeans' pocket. I felt distinctly dodgy and suicidal, but the lure of Edward was too great. Besides, I knew I would get a free dinner from a fancy restaurant out of this.

As I glanced behind me, I saw two men walking quickly, muttering to each other. Finally. I started walking quickly, turning the corner so that I would be cornered. I was a bit afraid that Edward wouldn't turn up, but if he didn't, at least I was armed. I stopped and waited for them to circle me.

"Hello, gentlemen," I offered, my voice choked with slight fear. Okay, I was scared shitless. This had been a stupid decision. What if Edward didn't come to save me?

"Hello," greeted one of them in a slimy voice. I could almost see his sleaze just sliding off of him and collecting in a greasy puddle at his feet. "You look lonely. I think we can help that."

"Get the fuck away from me," I snarled, pulling out the knife and blowing on the whistle as loud as I could.

"Shut her up," snarled one of them, and they came at me. I screamed as loud as I could and jabbed at one of them with the knife. He roared with pain as the blade nicked his arm.

"Drop the fucking knife!" he yelled, throwing me to the ground. They were suddenly standing over me, and my weapons were discarded, thrown to the side. The leader smiled and bent forwards, and I spat in his face, scrabbling away on my knees. One grabbed me and threw me at the ground.

At that very moment, one of the men went flying through the air as Edward roared with rage and shoved them all aside. They ran backwards, yelling at each other, and leapt into a car, speeding away. I remained on the ground, crying silently. I was on the verge of hysterical, and took it out on Edward.

"Why…were…you…so…late?" I snarled. "YOU WERE ALMOST TOO LATE!!"

Edward stared at me with shocked eyes, and lifted me up gently. I broke down completely, crying and sobbing pathetically, as my heart thumped quickly and painfully.

"Why did you think to bring a knife on an innocent shopping trip?" asked Edward, his voice dangerous. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? WHY WOULD YOU BRING THIS UPON YOURSELF?!"

"Leave me alone," I snarled. "You almost got me killed. Are you happy now?" He looked like he was either going to slap me or himself, but instead he climbed into his car, and motioned for me to join him. As we started driving in silence back to the restaurant, I glanced up. His eyes were hard and blazing.

"I'm sorry," I muttered grudgingly. "I just wanted to see you again." His eyes softened and he smiled softly at me.

"You could have just called," he suggested, his own voice verging on hysterical. "Now let me get rid of those friends of yours, and I will take you to dinner."

"How predictable," I snorted, but it was what I wanted, after all.

"Will you kill those men for me?" I asked jokingly, but his eyes blazed with bloodlust.

"I was joking," I added hastily. "I'm sorry; I won't make you think about it."

"You will be the death of me," he sighed, and pulled up beside the restaurant, where Angela and Jessica were looking frantic.

"Hi guys," I managed. "I know you had dinner without me, so you can just go home. I'm having a hot date with Edward." I waggled my eyebrows in a w-hey manner and Edward looked embarrassed. I turned my back on the girls and walked into the restaurant, Eddie on my heels.

"Smooth," he murmured and his voice was irresistible and ever so close to my ear.

He totally ignored the twenty-something hostess and sat me down at a booth in the corner. I ordered penne carbonara, and turned to Edward.

"Did I say that I'm thankful that you came to rescue me from the scary men?" I asked and my voice was small and vulnerable. "Although I do believe that I am in the presence of a scary man right now." Edward cracked a smile, and looked thoughtful.

"I still cannot comprehend why you would seek such a situation," he admitted, and he gazed at me as if I was an enigma. I probably was.

"I knew that you would come to rescue me, and that I would get taken out to dinner," I grinned. Edward raised one eyebrow, and paused as a waitress placed my pasta in front of me and stared blatantly at Edward.

"He's mine, bitch," I whispered to her, and she stalked off. I knew that Edward had heard that, and he looked lazily satisfied. Dammit, the vampire was irresistible. I would just have to attempt to be not as pathetic as Bella.

"I think you were rather rude to that poor woman," he said, looking amused. "As if she had any hope of holding attraction to me, anyway."

"Yet."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So, tell me the fabulous story of how you tracked me down," I suggested, swallowing another mouthful. "Did you stalk Jess' thoughts and then follow my scent?"

"Exactly right, again." He looked slightly pissed off now.

"Will you tell me what I smell like?" I begged, sipping at my lemonade. Damn, I should have ordered something really expensive. I was certain that he could pay for it.

"Citrusy," he said, looking longingly at me. "Like sweet smelling lemons and other random things. It doesn't sound very nice, but you smell perfectly delightful."

"At least I don't smell like flowers," I commented, secretly pleased, as I rather like citrus smelling perfumes and the like.

I inquired about his piano playing, and he launched into an anecdote as we walked out to his car. It was strangely interesting, and I was engrossed until he finished, and started the car. _Temperature_ by Sean Paul came on, and I giggled. Songs with raunchy lyrics always seemed to come on in Edward's car. I wondered if it was really the radio or a secret playlist of his.

I asked him more questions about his family as we drove off, and he laughed at the obscurity of them.

"Well, I know the answers to all the normal questions anyone might have about your family," I muttered, after asking what Alice's favourite animal was. He had asked if I meant for eating, and I suggested that I make the phone call to PETA.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions," he said, as he turned the corner. I feigned mock horror and settled back into the comfortable leather. The night had been…interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG I am soooo sorry, readers. I know I haven't written for MONTHS. I've just been so busy, and I lost interest for a while back there. I promise I WILL keep writing, though. I will keep writing this fan fiction and Hedward Pullen, but I am ditching Cullen Cliques, because frankly it's boring for me to write. Sorry. Thankyou for anyone who has been waiting for this chapter. SORRY!!!!!!!!! _

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

"Can I ask one more question?" I asked, shivering slightly, as I had left my jacket in Jessica's car. No doubt when I got it back it would reek with sluttiness.

"Yes?" he asked smoothly, his eyes curious in the dark. I loved the fact that he couldn't read my mind. He would probably think I was on drugs or insane, anyway.

"Couldn't you do SOMETHING with your hair?" I asked, changing my mind at the last second. It had struck me how his hair was the same every single day. Messy and floppy and annoying the shit out of me. He could at least have a little variation. "Have you never heard of hair product, man?"

He stared at me for a while, trying to gauge if I was joking or not. I kept my face deadly serious.

"Ok…it will be different tomorrow, then?"

"Damn right it will."

"Can I _please_ ask you questions now?"

I nodded and turned slightly to the side, noting that Edward was driving well over the speed limit. The inky landscape rushed past at an incredible rate, and my smile widened.

"What are you grinning about?"

"The fact that we are travelling incredibly fast. Can you go any faster?"

Edward grinned slyly and stomped on the accelerator. The car shot forwards, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. Eventually he slowed back down, and I watched him for some time. I knew that at this point I was meant to guess that Edward was a vampire, but as I had already told him this, I decided to rile him up a little more.

"Don't you find it a little bit suss that everyone thinks you are related, but you all live in the same house. I mean, dude, incest! Like if you are an orphan, you gotta be real careful who you date, cos you might actually be related to them, and that's disgusting."

"Do you always talk about really random things?" he asked.

"Sometimes…tell me something. Would you object to me making angry vampire gang biscuits?"

"Excuse me?"

"I could make your whole family into a biscuit family. I've done it before, with my friend, Becky. We made angry Asian gang biscuits."

"Now why on earth did you do that?" asked Edward, looking at me as if I were insane. I probably was, and so settled back into my seat to tell the story about the AAG.

"Well, it all started with this guy called Jolson. It's not his real name. He has an Asian name, but he picked another name to known by, to make things easier, and he picked the name Jolson. We were laughing so hard at that, and I really wanted to go up and say something to him. But his friend Marcus has a lighter and a knife in his pocket, and we imagined that if we said anything, Shiryo, Dillon, Zhong Yu, Ian, Danny and the rest of them would turn up and hurt us.

"There's also the matter of Shiryo being in Dillon's pants, Dillon being a witch, and a variety of other creepy things. But they sure were yummy biscuits. Especially Dillon and Marcus cos we did their hair really well with chocolate. So…are you considering running away?"

Edward stared at me with disbelief.

"Are you…normal?"

"Are _you_?" I snapped. Stupid vampire, judging me.

"So…you talk about this Dillon a lot…"

"It's not _my_ fault he's a witch, a kangaroo, hiding his friend in his pants, has awesome hair and runs like a girl. Not my fault! It's not like I've seen any Adelaide people for ages, anyway."

I turned away, my eyes watering. I really missed all of them so much. The people here were lame. Most of them weren't even people, just creepy mythical beasts. I then realised that we had arrived outside my new house, and Edward was looking amused.

"You are truly a strange child…but in a good way."

"Don't call me a child, you creepy old man."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Damn right you will."

I jumped out of the car and waved to Edward as he sped away. What he didn't know was that he had just nicked the tip of the iceberg that was my creepiness.

My parents were out at my brother's soccer training, and so I slumped on the couch and opened my photo album. Photos of all my Adelaide friends greeted me, and I started to cry. I felt like they were all slipping away.

At that moment, the phone rang, and I picked it up, reluctantly.

"What?"

"Hey." It was Jessica, and by the overly-friendly tone of voice, she was after some gossip.

"How did you get my _number_?" I hissed. Why wouldn't she just leave me _alone_? She ignored this.

"So…how did it go with Edward?"

"None of your business," I snapped, and I hung up the phone. I didn't care if I was being ridiculously rude. She wasn't my friend, and I didn't ever want her to be.

I changed into my pyjamas and settled into bed. About three things I was positive. First, Edward was a stalker, but I was slowly warming to him. Second, I needed a restraining order on certain members of my class…Mike and Jessica. Third, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore is the best song ever created. Haha and you thought I was going to say something related to the story…eejits.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone. I'm in the mood for writing this fan fiction, which is why I'm posting up a couple of chapters. I guess because I feel guilty about not writing for so damn long. This chapter is dedicated to anyone who likes Paramore and/or Scrubs. Yay!_

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET.**

When I awoke in the morning it was mercifully foggy and the sky was a deep grey. Eddie would definitely be at school. Topping the layers with an awesome black hoodie with rainbows on it, I got ready for school and started walking in the drizzle, hood up to vainly protect my hair.

I was almost at the end of the street when Edward turned up in his flashy car, beaming at me from the driver seat.

"Would you care for a ride?" he asked pleasantly, pulling open the passenger door.

"Only if it cared for me, back," I replied, climbing into the car and closing the door swiftly behind me. Edward chose to ignore this…interesting…comment.

We drove in silence for a while, me trying not to fall back asleep, while discreetly eyeing Edward from the corner of my eye. He had attempted to gel his hair up, with some success. He was obviously an amateur, though. I giggled.

"Why so quiet today?" he asked, self-consciously pulling at one of the spikes in his hair.

"I could ask the same of you. Tell me what people are thinking right now."

"That would be an invasion of privacy."

"You _are_ an invasion of privacy."

"I try not to listen."

"Bullshit."

He chuckled quietly and pulled up in the school car park next to a sleek red sports car, out of which Rosalie and Emmett were climbing. A small group of guys were clustered around it, sighing with longing.

"It'd be better if it was yellow," I muttered, glaring particularly hard at Rosalie, who knew by principle that I had to hate. She heard my comment and narrowed her eyes, glaring at me. I poked my tongue out and continued walking with Edward. Mike stared disbelievingly at me as we passed, and I shot him a withering look.

I flopped down in Home Group and attempted to ignore everyone around me, but I heard some whispering, and Mike practically lay on my desk and demanded my attention.

"How was Port Angeles?" he asked brightly, obviously trying to suss out things about Jessica, who he was supposedly going out with.

"I almost got raped and I had dinner with Edward," I muttered, but not loud enough for Mike to hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that we bought really nice dresses and Jessica confessed that she's in love with you."

Mike looked a bit worried, and I turned away, explicitly ignoring any other questions that might come my way.

When I entered the Algebra class, Jessica practically grabbed me and threw me down onto the seat next to her.

"Don't hide from your real feelings, Kate," she simpered. "You hung up on me last night because you don't want to admit to your feelings for Edward. Now, tell me everything. Are you going out with Edward Cullen?"

"Sure."

"Wait, really?"

"Why so surprised? Of course I am…" My voice had a hint of sarcasm concealed in it, but Jessica chose to ignore this.

"Have you kissed?"

"No. Apparently he's mortally afraid of human contact."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…yet."

"Ok…well do you like him?"

"Yes."

"How much."

"What? You want me to get out a magical love ruler and measure how much love is pouring out of my mouth every time he walks past?"

"So you _love_ him, then?"

"…just go away…"

"Don't hide from the truth."

"I wish I could hide from _you_."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you being so _nosy_?"

Thankfully the bell rang and I raced off to German. It was a class that I didn't have with Jessica, and for that fact I was grateful. I was wondering how Edward was probably reacting right now to the conversation that he had heard in Jessica's head.

When the bell rang for lunch I hurried off to the cafeteria, and encountered Edward, who was carrying a tray laden with food. We sat down at a table, and he offered me a slice of pizza. I stuck out my tongue and chose a chicken burger, instead.

"Do you not like pizza?" he asked, looking bemused. "I thought all humans liked pizza."

"Well, not me. It tastes like crap. Now, what did you think about my little conversation with Jessica?"

"It was disappointing."

"How so?"

"I didn't learn anything about how you really feel about me." He looked embarrassed after saying this, and if vampires could blush, I was sure that he would have.

"You could always ask," I laughed, unconsciously waggling my eyebrows.

"Fine…do you like me?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. I had another mouthful of my burger.

"Don't you want to know if I like _you_?"

"I know you do."

He blinked, and smiled a little.

"Have I been that obvious?"

"Nah, I just know everything about you, remember?"

"Are you busy this Saturday?"

"Yes." He looked really disappointed, and I grinned impishly. "How are you busy?"

"I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

He smiled and rose to stand, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Can we go hiking," he requested, leading the way back into the main building.

"Sure…as long as I don't drown under the tonne of rain that we will no doubt be buried under."

"It's going to be sunny on Saturday."

I smiled to myself. It seemed that on Saturday I was finally going to see Edward sparkle. Hurray for Mr. Sparkly Man.

"Yay, I get to see you sparkle," I muttered, turning the corner towards the Biology class. At Edward's stunned glance I added, "All knowing, remember?"

We entered the class and sat down at our desk. I sat back comfortably in the seat and eyed the clock. Just over an hour until PE.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys. Sorry, I haven't written for a little while. This may be the only fan fiction that I continue to write, cos I really can't be stuffed. Yay it's school holidays! This chapter is dedicated to the AAG…without you guys, life would be somewhat more boring XD. Sorry it's pretty boring, because not much happens in this chapter, anyway._

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER…YET. **

Everyone stared at us really obviously, even though we had always sat at the same desk next to each other. Somehow today was different…

The Biology teacher pulled a TV into the classroom and started setting it up. I remembered how Josh usually did the TV in SOSE or whatever, cos he was the technology man. I also remembered how I once ran into Josh and it was really funny for some odd reason…

The teacher turned off the lights and started the film. I immediately realised that it was that film I saw in the last week of term two in year nine, and so I was stuck with nothing interesting to do.

I was sitting very close to Edward, and it was making me really cold. I shivered obviously and he edged away a little. I remembered that in this part of the book, Bella had this crazy desire to touch Edward. Talk about creepy…and obsessive. I started staring at Edward.

He stared back, looking confused. I wasn't going to let him win, but after a while I tired of this, as he never blinked. I tore a piece of paper out of my Science book and scribbled a note on it. I folded it into an aeroplane and tossed it at Mike. It collided spectacularly with his head, and there was an audible cry of pain in the darkness. Mike noisily unfolded the paper and stared at the note. I ducked under the desk so that he couldn't see me.

When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and started heading back to my locker.

"The gym is that way," muttered Mike, prodding my arm as Edward stood a distance away, smiling.

"I have to get changed, you dumb arse," I snapped, and whirled about, walking to my locker with Edward. As soon as I had grabbed my PE bag, we walked to the change rooms, and stopped just outside the door. Edward reached out and stroked my cheek, before starting to walk away.

"Dude, who strokes a cheek?" I muttered. "At least give me a hug. Oh no, but you might eat my soul. Urgh, whatever! BYE!" I stormed into the change rooms, leaving Edward looking very confused.

We were doing badminton in PE, and I let Mike do all of the work while I stood in the corner, texting people on my phone. When the lesson finally ended, Mike walked sulkily over.

"So…" he began.

"So what?"

"You and Cullen, huh?"

"Totally. Not that it's any of your business."

"I don't like you two being together."

"I don't need your approval. What do you think I am- your daughter?"

"He looks at you like you're something to eat."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Wait, what?"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed STALKER and started walking out of the Gym, ignoring his protests. He was so damn clingy. Edward was waiting outside of the door, smiling slightly. I completely ignored him and walked straight into the change rooms. I had the creepy feeling that he was going to follow me, so I retreated into the far corner of the room. When I emerged, he was still there, ignoring the world and being antisocial. I laughed at him under my breath and kept walking. He narrowed his eyes and jogged after me.

"So, are we still on for Saturday?" he asked carefully.

"I 'spose. Can't wait to see you sparkle."

"Really?"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

We walked into the car park and I jumped into his car, settling into the comfortable leather. I flipped open the glove box and surveyed the array of CDS in there. I grabbed a random one and put it into the player. As Edward started the car and began to reverse, the CD started. A song by Kings of Leon started to play. I screamed and practically ripped the CD out of its player. I opened the window and ditched the CD out, watching as it was driven over by a big red truck.

"Is there a particular reason why you just demolished one of my favourite CDs?" he asked, looking worried. I stared at him, screamed and jumped out of the reversing car. I caught myself before I hit the ground and began sprinting home. I hate Kings of Leon.

When I awoke the next morning, it was still freezing cold. I wished it was summer, although knowing Spoons, it probably rained then, too. As I sat down to eat breakfast, my parents joined me at the table, looking worried.

"Kate," my mum began. "We've noticed that you don't plan to attend the school dance this weekend. Why is that?"

"I'm going to go hang out with one of my friends."

"Didn't any body ask you to the dance?"

"Yeah. But I yelled at them and ran away. They are really creepy. Besides, this dance is mean to be girl's choice. It's late, I gotta go to school."

I walked huffily out the door and encountered Edward, who was sitting in his car. He looked a bit worried. I jumped in and looked expectantly at him.

"I've decided to forgive you for destroying my CD."

"I've decided to forgive you for liking Kings of Leon. I mean, dude, get some taste."

"Moving on…can I ask you questions about yourself?"

"Fo shizzle."

There was an awkward pause as Edward surveyed me. I ignored this and glanced out the window, at the world rushing by.

"Ok…what's your favourite colour?"

"Rainbow. It's bright and happy and crazy."

"Favourite band?"

"Paramore, naturally."

Throughout the day, he continued to ask me questions about the things I liked. He discovered that my favourite movie was The Lion King, as I had watched it every day when I was a small child. He discovered that I had been to Singapore, Vanuatu, Bintan, Malaysia and various places around Australia, such as Melbourne, Sydney, The Gold Coast and Kangaroo Island.

After a while, I began to tire of answering his questions, but his face lit up with every new piece of information that he absorbed.

At the end of school, he drove me home, and we sat on the porch, him asking me about things that I missed about home.

"There was something…beautiful about Adelaide. I miss my house; naturally, with my backyard that I used to think looked like a jungle when I was younger, because of the ivy. I miss the forest around Flinders University, where I used to go for walks, and I could truly be alone with my thoughts. I miss the parklands around the city. More often than not they had hobos sleeping on the benches, but the grass was green, with tall trees and a sense of comfort and safety. I miss the Botanical Gardens, with their trees that were centuries old, and the relaxed feeling of walking under trees. I miss the gorge near my friend's house, with the river cutting through, and the pools you could swim in, and the thick foliage and winding trails. I loved that you felt like the only person in there, and it was a secret hideaway. I miss all that."

Edward looked at me with soft eyes.

"I feel like I understand you so much better," he murmured, scrutinising my face. "But I must go. Your parents will be home soon."

"You stalker…knowing when my parents get home. Fine, be off with you!"

He began to drive away, his expression tightening as an unfamiliar car passed him and pulled up into my driveway. In the car were Jacob and Billy Black. I was a bit disturbed that they were at my house, as I didn't exactly know them.

"Hey Kate," called Jacob, winding down his window. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, not caring if I sounded rude. Stupid buff boy, coming to my house uninvited.

"Oh, my dad works with your dad," he explained. "We just popped around, but it seems your parents aren't home yet…"

I saw that Billy Black was glaring at me. No doubt he knew that Edward was a vampire, too.

"'Sup Billy."

I sighed and opened the door, letting them into my house. How dare they come visiting? I resented Jacob all the more.


End file.
